winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 319
Biker Chick Wedding Crashers '''(At The Last Minute in the Italian Version) Is the ninteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary King Radius and Countess Cassandra get prepared for their wedding ceremony and Stella soon learns about this. She and the Winx Club learn that they can only get in if they can perform a bike stunt show. Thanks to the specialists, they are able ride hoverbikes and perform tricks. Musa starts having second thoughts on Riven and thinks about breaking up with him. The Winx girls manage to break into Solaria and stop the wedding to tell the people of Solaria that Cassandra has bewitched their King. Stella and the Winx Club unspell King Radius and save him. Major Events *King Radius is under Cassandra's control again. *The Winx Club learn how to ride hoverbikes. *Riven learns that Musa is going to dump him. *Stella defeats Chimera and Cassandra. *Stella frees her father, King Radius. *King Radius calls off his marriage to Cassandra. *Cassandra and Chimera were sent to the dugeons Debuts Characters *Stella *Bloom *Flora *Layla (Aisha) *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *King Radius *Cassandra *Chimera *Nova *Brandon *Timmy *Sky *Helia *Riven *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff Trivia *Musa and Riven broke up before, but only because Riven was hanging out with Darcy. *They were wearing their dance class outfits in both versions but the class was removed in the 4Kids dub. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schmell = Baltor Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Quotes "Argh, you're such a jerk Riven. It's no wonder Musa wants to dump you, cause she is you know." {C '''Helia (Rai English) "People of Solaria, this woman has bewitched my father, your king!" Stella (English) I knew he fall under that shroud spell again! Stella Stella, maybe he didn't and this was all part of the plan. Bloom No, that crown-grubbing, fashion-challenge, third-grade countess has spelled him again! Just look at that woman, just look at her! A purple ballgown in the fall?! Stella Aisha, Musa, and Tecna laughs Newsflash, Cassandra! You don't look like a queen, you look like a gameshow hostess! I have so gonna stop that ceremony! You girls will help me. You will, won't you? Stella Sure, what's the plan? Bloom There'll be fire-jugglers, dancers, and a famous flying biker act. Nova Hold up. Flying bikers at a wedding? Now I know Cassandra respelled my dad. Stella I know! We'll sneak in, disguise as the dancers! Aisha I don't think we can pull it off. No offense to Tecna, but her left foot doesn't even know where her right foot is half the time. Stella What about jugglers? We can make Kiko part of the act. Bloom, tossing Kiko in the air and catching him We're gonna be juggling fire, and with all the hairspray that'll be at that wedding, that's a disaster waiting to happen. Stella Fine, I'm in! But only if you guys promised to find us some really fab uniforms. Stella Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, Musa wouldn't be thinking of breaking up with you, cause she is you know. Flora told me. Helia People of Solaria, this wannabe queen and her daughter has bewitched your king! Stella Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon